At least one example embodiment relates to aerosol-generating systems and cartridges for aerosol-generating systems. The aerosol-generating systems may be electrically operated vaping systems.
One type of aerosol-generating system is an electrically operated vaping system. Electrically operated vaping systems may comprise a liquid aerosol-forming substrate, which is vaporized to form an aerosol. Electrically operated vaping systems often comprise a power supply, a liquid-storage portion configured to hold a supply of liquid aerosol-forming substrate and a heater. The heater used in electronically operated vaping systems may comprise a coil of heater wire wound around an elongate wick soaked in liquid aerosol-forming substrate.
Electrically operated vaping systems may have puff detectors, such as microphones. Puff detectors are typically arranged in an airflow path of the electrically operated vaping system and are configured to sense air passing over the detector when an adult vaper takes a puff.
It would be desirable to provide an improved puff detector for an aerosol-generating system. It would be desirable to reduce the number of components of an aerosol-generating system. It would be desirable to reduce manufacturing complexity and cost of aerosol-generating systems.